Je parle
by RevilEyes
Summary: Ron et Hermione se disputent encore... Mais pour une fois, l'auteuse va se placer dans la tête de Monsieur, pour voir qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça... Coup de patte aux féministes assuré. Songfic


Elle l'avait suivi jusque dans le dortoir. Les autres garçons, sentant l'orage venir, s'étaient carapaté, peu dignes de Godric Gryffondor… Ron maudit ses amis qui le laissaient affronter la furie seul.

- Ron, je n'en crois pas mes yeux !!! Tu as vu ton comportement ?? Regarde-moi, enfin !!

Arrivé à hauteur de son lit, il lui obéit et lui fit face courageusement. Étrangement, dans son esprit, un petit rythme cadencé se faisait entendre.

- Et ne me regarde pas de cette façon !! Tu es l'entier fautif !! J'arrive, et Monsieur parlait « filles et jupons » avec son grand ami Dean Thomas !!

- Et oui…

_Je parle de filles,_

_Je parle peu d'amour,_

_Je parle de la vie courante,_

_La vie de tous les jours._

_Je parle souvent de toi,_

_Je parle aussi de moi,_

_Même si le sujet, parfois,_

_Ne m'interpelle pas._

La jeune fille ressemblait à une hystérique compulsive…

- Et bien sûr, vous enchaînez sur le foot et le Quidditch quand j'arrive !!!

_Je parle de foot,_

_Je parle bien sûr de sport,_

_Car j'aime voir des gens_

_Qui fournissent des efforts._

- Mais tu me prends pour une cruche ??? Je ne pense pourtant pas en être une !

_Mais pas seulement physiques,_

_Je parle aussi mental ;_

_J'adore écouter le travail_

_De mon encéphale._

- Tu n'es pas une cruche ma chérie… Je ne le pense pas en tout cas…

_Je vois que tu m'écoutes,_

_Il n'y a plus de doutes._

_Je sens monter en toi_

_Une véritable déroute._

- Tu me prends vraiment pour n'importe qui !, siffle-t-elle, les yeux plissés annonçant la tornade et la foudre.

Ron leva le menton fièrement pour la défier de le contredire, avec une pointe de machisme.

_Comme un homme animal,_

_Qui n'est pas ton idéal ;_

- Je t'écoute, quel est ton argument pour te défendre ?

- Hermione, étant donné que je veux te laisser le monopole de l'intelligence, je te laisse te valoriser à mes dépends !, lança-t-il intrépidement.

_Tu vois, ma poupée, moi aussi,_

_Les mots je les étale._

La jeune fille resta sans voix un instant, complètement outrée.

_Je parle. Beaucoup trop de filles parlent._

Ron leva un sourcil, histoire de la faire rager un peu plus.

_Je parle. Beaucoup trop de filles parlent. _

- Ronald Weasley…

- NON ! Toi, écoute-moi !

_Je parle alors tais-toi,_

_Ne me prend pas la tête._

Il eut tout de même un petit pincement au cœur pour lui avoir parlé de cette façon, mais c'était le seul moyen.

_Je te parle comme ça  
_

_Pour être sûr que tu t'arrêtes._

Les yeux de la jeune fille reflétèrent quelque éclat signifiant sûrement qu'il l'avait profondément blessé.

Ron s'attarda un peu sur le spectacle, tristement, puis se reprit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas la même bonté que lui.

_Je n'suis pas misogyne,_

_Du mouvement hip-hop ;_

_Replonge la tête dans tes magazines_

_Et lis ton horoscope._

Tout à coup les yeux tristes refirent place à la colère et elle se mit à lui hurler dessus.

- TU N'AS PAS A ME DONNER D'ORDRES, C'EST TOI LE FAUTIF !!!

_Car la facilité,_

_C'est toi qui l'as trouvé._

_Je pourrais commencer,_

_Mais moi je n'aime pas hurler. _

- SI TU CONTINUES A ME PRENDRE POUR UNE IDIOTE TU POURRAS CONSIDÉRER QUE NOUS DEUX C'EST FINI !!!

_Comme une vraie pétasse,_

_Qui crie qui me menace,_

_En plus tu me fais face_

_Et devant moi tu joues la garce._

- C'est incroyable Ron que tu sois parfois tellement adorable, et souvent le roi des connards !!!

_Voilà tu prends les nerfs,_

_J'entends des mots vulgaires ;_

_Tu devrais essayer_

_De soigner ton vocabulaire._

- C'est dommage, Hermione… Tu t'énerves vraiment pour pas grand-chose et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_Fais donc comme moi_

_Et ne sois pas brutale ;_

_Petit à petit, pas à pas,_

_Mes mots se posent sans mal._

- Tu devrais te souvenir que j'ai le droit d'exister, moi aussi.

_Je parle. Beaucoup trop de filles parlent._

Elle regarda Ron fixement.

_Je parle. Beaucoup trop de filles parlent. _

Elle tenta de sonder son regard, et chercher le pourquoi du comment, encore une fois.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses,_

_Je te connais trop bien._

_Mais je n'ai pas la compétence_

_De suivre ton chemin._

- Tu n'essaies pas de me comprendre Ron, voilà le problème !

_Ça va durer des heures,_

_Entendre blablabla ;_

_Et discuter de tes malheurs_

_Ne m'intéresse pas._

- Tu ne me parle jamais de ce que tu peux penser ou de ce que tu aurais envie, et moi, moi, je dois tout tenter pour te faire plaisir ! Et quand je rentre, je te surprends à parler de certaines de tes envies, ou appelle cela comme tu veux, avec un de tes camarades de chambre ! Un camarade de chambre ! De parler d'autres filles en plus !!! Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?!

_Voilà pourquoi les mecs_

_Ne sont pas si stupides._

_La vérité en fait_

_Nous n'parlons jamais dans le vide._

- Si, je t'aime, mais tu ne me crois jamais, je dois toujours tout te prouver, encore et encore…

_Pas de méfait sexiste,_

_Aucun mauvais esprit ;_

_Je ne veux pas prendre le risque_

_D'être traité ainsi._

- Mais c'est normal, non, de prouver toujours son amour à quelqu'un ?, dit piteusement Hermione.

- Oui, c'est normal mais pas discontinuellement ! Comprends-moi, c'est fatiguant à la longue et j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'accordes aucune confiance !

- Alors je te fatigue, c'est ça ?!!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Ron se passa la main sur le visage, de désespoir. Elle interprétait tout !

_Alors je reste pieux_

_Et ne pense plus à rien._

_Vaut mieux avoir à faire à Dieu_

_Qu'à une paire de seins._

- Ecoute, si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser que je ne suis qu'un gros porc sans vergogne, grand bien te fasses ! Hermione, je ne peux pas toujours hurler à la lune sous ta tour. Même Lupin ne peut le faire plus d'une fois par mois…

_Mais tu as deviné,_

_Que là je joue le mâle._

Ron dépassa la jeune fille et sortit des dortoirs des garçons de Gryffondor de 7° année de Poudlard

_Okay j'arrête de gazer_

_Et lâche mon récital._

Une bonne heure plus tard, Lavande Brown se promenait dans le parc quand elle reconnut, sur le terrain de Qwidditch son ancien petit-copain, dont elle était toujours amoureuse, au su de tout le monde. Elle le rejoignit donc et leva les yeux vers le ciel, où le jeune homme virevoltait.

- Ron ? Que fais-tu ?

- De la poésie ! Ça se voit pourtant, non ?

_Je parle. Beaucoup trop de filles parlent._

Elle gloussa.

- Oh, mais que tu es bête ! Comment veux-tu que je vois que tu fais de la poésie, de là où je suis ?!

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda pourquoi toutes les filles tentaient de lui transférer toute leur idiotie.

_Je parle. Beaucoup trop de filles parlent. _

Après encore un tour dans le ciel, il se posa avec la ferme intention d'aller voir Hermione et de lui parler, à armes égales. Elle allait enfin comprendre ce qu'être Weasley signifiait. Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'il songe à se débarrasser de la jolie crétine qui lui strangulait le bras…

FIN

NDA :

Bonjour à mes lecteurs/lectrices.

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, cette fiction n'est pas beaucoup à l'honneur des filles, au lendemain de la journée de la femme…

Mais ayant quitté une terminale littéraire composée de 95% de filles, étant en études supérieures dans une classe de 99% de filles, et interne dans un foyer… de filles, j'ai quelque peu craqué.

Il me tient à cœur le combat de l'intelligence de la gent masculine, même si cette dernière ne m'en fait aucun honneur (leur orgueil démesuré n'est pas un mythe, je crois…)

Mon côté garçon manqué m'a fait ressortir cet écrit, qui s'appuie sur un texte peu connu de l'album 'Panique celtique' de Manau, la chanson s'intitule, ô originalité, 'Je parle'.

M'étant dorénavant fait, je pense, plus d'ennemies que d'émules, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant bonne soirée.

Bien à vous,

Revil.


End file.
